


Hushed tones

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Series: Urzai Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firenation, Prison, Urzai, Urzai Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: Zuko follows Ursa as she visit Ozai's cell. He learns thing about his parents that he didn't know before. #Urzai Week 2020 "Prison"
Relationships: Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Urzai Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Hushed tones

My mother was very clever, and sneaky. I'll give her that. She had been sneaking into the Firenation Capitals Prison to see my father for a while now. When I first found out about it, I wanted to confront her. Azula said I should catch her in the act so she wouldn’t be able to deny it. As much as i love my mother, and as hard as it has been for me to trust Azula she was right. I hadn’t seen my mother in more than 10 years. She was different, I was different. Sometimes it felt as if I didn't know her that well anymore. So that is how I found myself hidden in the dark as my mother talked to my father, a prison bar the only barrier between them. The first night i found them went like this:

“You haven’t been eating Ozai.” Her warm voice chastised him

My father said nothing, didn’t even look in her direction. 

“It won't do you good to starve yourself.”

Again he said nothing, I don't even know if he was listening. I thought about stepping out into the light and stopping this nonsense. But then he spoke, it was small and weak and i almost thought i missed it but my mother didn’t.

“Why are you here?”

“Because I want to be.” 

I didn’t understand why my mother wanted to be here but they didn’t speak anymore that night, just sat in each other's presence. When my mother left it was nearly sunrise. I waited to see if my father knew I was hidden away, but he simply sighed and rolled over going to sleep.

//////////////-------------------/////////////////////////

This became a weekly thing, my mother would sneak into the prison and talk to my father. Some days he would be responsive but most he would be quiet. I felt like I learned a lot more about my parents from this experience. 

“You were right Ozai, I am not a gifted rider, Zu--The boy tried to take me on a ride throughout the Firenation to show me all its changes and I fell off nearly 5 times.”

Her laugh was very light but the wrinkles on her face show joy that she rarely showed anymore, even hearing my father's laugh was uncomfortable. It was rusty like he hadn’t genuinely laughed in a long time. But I guess that was true.

There were a few rules that both me and mother learned during our time here. 1. Azula and I were to be referred to as The boy and The girl. Anytime she would mention our names he would shut down, and would not talk for the rest of the night. Aang was to be referred to as The child. I guess i could understand why I wouldn't want to hear much about him. She wasn’t allowed to talk about her time during banishment, and he didn’t want to hear too much about how much the world was changing.

“You were never graceful my love.”

She froze. All three of us did . It was the first time he had called her something of endearment, and I think it even caught him off guard. But my mother smiled and continued on with her tale.

“The girl is doing better by the way. She’s being treated by the water tribes in the north. She’d decided she wants to live in our old beach home at Ember island. The Boy is happy she is paving her own life.”

She paused and played with her fingers, for a woman in her late 40s she looked for a moment like a nervous young teen.

“What do you remember from Ember island?” I saw her bite her lip, and look at him.

I was curious to know the answer, it was one of the times i can remember us having a truly happy family life, maybe he never thought of it that way. Maybe he did.

“I remember a lot.”

I was afraid he wasn’t going to say anymore. Until he moved his long hair out of his face and stared intently at my mother.

“I remember the peaceful feeling it gave me. Even the times when Iroh and his family would join us. I remember taking The children to see Fire-volley Tournaments. I remember running in the halls chasing after The boy and my Nephew. I remember beating Iroh in Pai Sho. I remember your Obsession when seeing every play that was shown multiple times, even if me and the children begged you to let us stay home.” 

My mother giggled, and I had to stop myself from laughing too. My father continued.

“I remember going before we had kids, When it was just you and I, and we were young and adventurous. I remember taking you out dancing on the beach at night, I still know how to play the Pipa even though it has been a very long time since I've done it. I remember your terrible singing.”

My mother rolled her eyes at him, but listened intently as he kept going. I never knew my father played any instrument. It was easy to forget he had a life outside of being Firelord.

“I remember seeing Zuko Firebend for the first time. He did not want to see ‘Burning the stars’ again, he wanted to go to the Dragon festival and stuff his three year old body with fire flake noodles.”

I held my breath, it was the first time my father had mentioned me by name and it came with a happy memory, i didn’t want to distrubed this state he had found himself in.

“I remember, screaming your name as he accidentally burned down The Sozin’s comet tapestry in the living room.” My mother softly added “He was so angry that he had to go again. During his tantrum His tiny little hand just threw fire. It scared him so bad.”

“In his defense, it was really ugly.” My father laughed

Listening to my parents laugh together, brought an emotion that I had not felt in a long time. I wanted to cry. They felt like a friend who left long ago. It felt warm and safe. 

I vaguely remember the memory they were talking about. I had burned my hand badly from it. My father had laughed and put out the Tapestry fire and picked me up. He didn’t scold me when he patched up my hand and We didn't go to either event that day. Instead me and my father sat on the beach at night, and he showed me the beauty that fire could be. I remember watching my father bend into the night until I fell asleep.

My mother's voice interrupted the memory I was recalling.

“I remember you chasing The girl as she ran out on the beach naked after her bath. The memory of you trying to hold on to your towel while trying to wrap one around her, is one i'll never forget. I can still hear her little voice screaming, ‘Im free Im free’ You were so frustrated your hair and beard was still soaking wet.”

My mother was crying, if she didn’t quiet her laughter she was sure to get caught. I don’t think she cared, My father’s face blushed red, from the memory they shared. 

“I also remembered the beach nights, When the children were asleep. I especially remember the time I had found my dual swords again.”

My mother’s laughter stopped as she blushed and My father's voice dropped an octave, my skin crawled as he retold the memory to my mother. Leaning on the bars just out of reach from her.

“I remember the outfit you were wearing too. Such revealing swimwear. It was no accident when your bikini top fell off into the water was it?”

I left. I normally tried to stay as long as my mother just to make sure things were ok, but i could not stomach the idea of staying inside listening to him flirt with her in such a way. 

//////////////-------------------/////////////////////////

I had missed a couple of their reunions, Firelord duties and all, but I found that listening to them relaxed me far more than it should have. Tonight was different, they weren’t having a nice discussion. It was an argument, i wasn’t sure if i should have jumped in or not.

“What was I supposed to do Ozai? I was banished!” My mother yelled

I had obviously missed the lead up to this argument, i was running late this time around though i wish i knew how this conversation had started.

“Exactly, you were banished, You could have done whatever you wanted! Been with whoever you wanted! But you went back to him! Were you ever going to tell me about Kiyi! I had to hear it from the gossiping idiots your son calls Prison Guards!”

I was ‘Her Son’ this time. He normally said that when she annoyed him in some kind of way. My father was practicing the basic Firebending motions, I had learned that it was his way of trying to remain calm and in control of himself. It bothered me that he did it. I knew he couldn’t firebend anymore but the feeling never left.

“Why did you need to Know about her?! Why are you mad I'm with him!” My mother was standing yelling at him. It was the first time since they started this nightly escapade that they screamed at one another. “What was i supposed to do? Wait for you?!”

“Yes! I waited for you!” My father's voice boomed and echoed on the walls.

“That’s a lie Ozai, you expect me to believe that you did not have any others in the 10 years i was gone! That you didn’t love anyone else! Sleep with anyone else! Im not stupid Ozai, the laides of the court would have killed to replace me any chance they got!”

My mother was crying, I had a need to reach for her and make her feel better. They weren’t tears of sadness I realized, they were tears of rage. My mother matched his anger in every way possible But still the rage in her voice startled me, I'd never seen her so angry. .

“I never cared for them, I love you! I’ve always loved you. Every night I waited alone thinking of only you. It drove me mad. It got to the point that I convinced myself that you were dead, so I wouldn't have to feel anymore. It was easier to think that you were dead, so i didn’t have to imagine you in the arms of someone else. But you went back to him! To Ikem! Why?! I don’t care that you moved on, I care that you went back to him!”

My father's voice cracked. I had never heard such raw emotion from him before. Ikem was a nice man, he was funny and always treated me and Azula with love. I didn’t know he had a past history with my mother.

“You wouldn’t believe me if i told you.” My mother’s voice was soft, and quiet. Especially compared to the outburst that my father had just given.

“Try me.” Sarcasm didn’t feel right coming from my father's mouth

“Kiyi is yours.” My mother slide down the cell bars on to the floor.

That information hit me like a Tigerdillo. I loved my little sister Kiyi. I was able to have a relationship with her that I couldn't with Azula. She looked up to me, she helped me and Azula become closer. The knowledge that she wasn’t my half-sister but my whole, that she had some of Ozai in her. I couldn't believe it.

“Of course she is, that's nothing new to me.” Ozai sat down with her disinterested in that information.

“How did you know?” My mother’s shocked face matched my own.

“She came to visit me secretly, a few months ago. Anyone with eyes can see the resemblance.” He shrugged this comment away.

“No one knows this but you Ozai.” My mother stressed this sentence, I guess she was still planning on taking this information to her grave.

“That’s because no one has seen me next to her. But you're avoiding my question. Why Ikem?”

She was quiet, she played with her fingernails looking down into her lap before she shrugged

“It was convenient. I was pregnant, he was still in love with me even after all those years. It was too easy to talk him into marriage within a month of finding each other. I didn’t show for a while, so no suspicion. By the time we had got married we had already--” She bit her tongue. If my father could still firebend I'm pretty sure smoke would be coming from his nose.

“She didn’t turn out to be a firebender so it was even easier to hide the truth. Like you said, no one has seen you and her together, the only comparison they can make is from Zuko and since he’s my son no one questions it.”

My mother’s voice was low, but it felt like she was screaming her information loud in my ears. I never thought my mother could be so manipulative. I always thought Azula got it from Ozai.

“Are you ever going to tell him? Tell her?” My father leaned his head resting on the bars.

“No” It was a firm no, she had probably thought about this before. I wasn’t sure if I would ever bring up the resemblance between Kiyi and Ozai. I think my mother would just deny it anyway.

“So you're just going to manipulate and lie to the love of your life?” My father laughed

“I’m not in love with him… i want you to know that.” She reached through the bars and held his hand. “I never have been. You’re the only one I love Ozai but It's kinda hard for us to have a relationship again. After everything that has happened.”

My parents were quiet for a long time. I was overloaded with information and just when I got up to leave my father spoke.

“Zuko is turning out to be an excellent Firelord. He has the support system that I wish I had at his age. Azula is growing to be Just as beautiful as her mother, and I hope that she uses her sharp mind to conquer whatever goals and dreams she has” My father stopped and looked at my mother. He squeezed her hands. “I’m so sorry Ursa. I never wanted this, I never wanted ANY of this. I am sorry I am not the man I promised I would be. Being in this cell has given me a lot to think about. At times I wished The Avatar had just killed me.”

It was quiet again.

“I’m glad he didn’t” My mother kissed his hand. “I hated you, for a long time. You hurt my children. You banished me, You’ve destroyed our nation. You’re not the man I fell in love with. I know that man is dead. He died the night I killed Azulon. But sometimes, Sometimes i see him again, in your eyes, and it hurts.” A stray tear fell down her cheek

My father reached through the bars and wiped it away, He then took my mother's hair out of its bun removing the pin that held it and let it fall around her before taking a lock and letting it twirl it around his fingers. My mother lovingly sighed at this.

“The history books will say you hated me. They will say I used you for convenience, and that I was always a monster. That our marriage was arranged and you suffered.” He twisted and retwisted her hair around his fingers growing more and more frustrated with himself.

“They already do. They paint you as unloving and cruel. They paint me scared and defenseless.” They both laughed softly to themselves.

She took her hair out of his hands. “It's not going to twist anymore Ozai, you can't make it hot enough.”

“I can feel it. My firebending. It can feel it in my stomach. It's like reaching in a barrel and just barely being able to grab it only touching it with your fingertips. My feeling gets stronger when I do my forms. It's just out of reach, like you.” He caressed her cheek.

I grew worried with that information, and decided to talk to Aang about his knowledge of bending removal later. I did not need him suddenly regaining his ability to bend.

“You should leave My Dragon Empress. I can feel the sun's rays coming over the horizon.” He moved away from her, and she wrapped her hood tighter as if she got cold.

“I won't be back...For a while that is. Ikem wants to move to the Earth Kingdom Capital. He says he wants to see more of the world, in his old age and as his wife I have to come along.”

She looked at him, I think she wanted him to talk her out of going. To convince her to stay with him. This was new information to me of course. I didn’t want my mother to leave, not while I had just reunited with her.

“Ozai?”

My father looked at her and reached through the bars and used the pin he stole from her putting it in the lock and popping it open. I jumped up quickly, ready to blow my cover and fight him if needed.

“I was wondering when you were going to do that. This prison really needs to be reworked.” My mother smiled, not bothered by the fact that he was currently out of his prison.

They were both standing up now and they looked at one another longingly, the barrier before them was no longer there.

“If you want me to beg you to stay, i'm afraid that you’re wasting your time. I know at the end of the day, where you go is where you want to be.” He held her chin in his hands and smiled a real smile at her.

I was still standing rather awkwardly now that I realized he wasn’t trying to leave. I closed my eyes when he kissed her. It was a personal moment between them that I was invading. When I opened my eyes, she was in his arms hugging him.

“You know, you’re still warm.”

“I don’t feel warm, I feel much colder than I have ever been in my life. The cot and blankets this prison offers wouldn’t hold heat if you set them on fire.”

She laughed “Still much warmer than most men.”

They were quiet again.

“I'll bring you Souvenirs. I'll make sure to visit the Firenation at least 4 times a year, one for each season.”

I thought that my mother was going to stay, hearing that she did plan to leave, broke my heart a little. But I guess my father was right ‘where she goes is where she wants to be.’

The sun's rays started to slowly peak in the cell and I knew my time was up. But I wasn't ready to leave yet. This was the last time in a while that I would see my parents like this. And I didn't want it to end.

“I'll try to ask Zu-The boy to visit your cell more, promise me you’ll at least try to get along with him. Maybe The Girl too, i’m not so sure. It's hard for us to develop a relationship right now. But Promise me, you’ll at least try to be good until I get back.”

My father Hummed and slowly danced with my mother. It was a pretty sight. I decided that I would too try to give my father a chance the next time I officially talked with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Prompt "Prison" for Urzai week 2020 i hope you enjoy!


End file.
